


rain bow (for blue)

by byzinha



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something that came to my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain bow (for blue)

the way your heart bleeds red  
through your veins and out of  
your purple wounds  
the way you laugh  
turning the room orange  
and cry bringing a shade of navy  
the way your soul pours  
wetting the dirt  
seeding it into tiny green bits of life  
is the same way the sky  
bleeds exploding in colors  
the way it weeps bursting its  
blue pulse with gray and yellow  
and a bow of rain  
changing the world as it is for  
a few seconds or minutes  
making it brighter prettier more  
colorful for enough time to  
let us believe that it  
will all be alright.


End file.
